


那里的人们并不哀悼

by needychicken



Category: One Piece, 海贼王, 艾萨 - Fandom, 萨艾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needychicken/pseuds/needychicken
Summary: 西海岸毒枭艾斯在康城监狱里遇见了教徒萨博。他们想要越狱。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	那里的人们并不哀悼

**Author's Note:**

> 萨艾/艾萨的场合都有  
> 有监狱公众play、ooc、有嗑药描写，珍爱生命远离毒品

《那里的人们并不哀悼》

杀人犯教士萨博x毒枭艾斯  
狗血，OOC  
⚠️：有监狱play、嗑药幻觉描写、强制性爱。

“离开官能与血液都孤寂的境地，走向活泼泼的海阔天空去。”  
——歌德《浮士德》

一

艾斯第一次见到萨博的时候是在康州联邦监狱，当他经过刻着“Federal Correctional Institution”镀金字样的石碑的时候，他把嘴里嚼的粉色口香糖从嘴里拔出来，正正好好黏在了字母“o”上，然后大摇大摆地走进这个遍布着铁丝网的阴森森的监狱。门口两只站起来跟人一样高的灰色狼狗对着艾斯狂吠，晶莹的口水从它们带血的尖牙中漏出来，它们刚吃完生肉。

“是人肉吗？”艾斯转头跟守卫的狱警开玩笑。狱警只是甩出警棍“砰”地打在艾斯的膝盖上，疼得艾斯咬牙切齿几乎要跪在地上。狱警的鼻子里发出蒜味的鼻息，他凑近艾斯干净、长了几颗小雀斑的可爱的脸颊，沙哑地说：“把你的衣服穿好，如果你不想被开苞的话。”

艾斯低下头。是的，他嫌狱服的布料太糙磨得自己胸口养，直接全部敞开来穿了。露出了里面姣好的胸肌和腹肌。“我在加州晒的，好看吗？”艾斯疼得倒吸冷气，却还挑起一丝媚笑看着狱警。

狱警咽了一把口水，一发力就把艾斯推进了三号牢房：“三号牢房关门！”狱警喊道。

铁栅门随着机械声慢慢关上，艾斯看到了自己的狱友。

一个正恭恭敬敬地坐着把衣服叠得齐齐整整的金发男孩。男孩的胸前戴了一串十字架。

金发男孩知道自己有新的狱友来了，没有抬头，没有发出任何声音，像一只小猫一样，麻利地整理着自己的衣服，对齐每一个衣角，然后安安静静地走到衣柜旁，把一沓衣服放进去。

艾斯有些尴尬，抬起头挠了挠自己的黑茸茸的脑袋：“喂～我叫波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”

金发男孩依旧没有看他，嘴里却清晰地说：“萨博。”

艾斯有些不满，他不喜欢有人对自己视而不见。

一天前他还沉溺在自己的粉色午后，躺在沙滩椅上面朝着一个巨大的黄金泳池，池水在夕阳下流出金色的液体，成群的女人或穿着衣服或没穿衣服，香槟从她们的脖颈流至大腿，她们浪叫着自己的名字，抚在自己身上挑弄自己的锁骨。他快乐地看着流水席一般的白粉自助餐，命令家仆从花园里把自己藏匿的一百万现金拿出来，他站在用丝绒高脚椅搭起的高塔上，捧着一怀的现金往泳池里撒并大叫着：“在被完全沾湿前捡起来就是你的！”所有人都疯了，他们像野兽一样扑进泳池里开始捞身边的纸币，也不知道是谁的爪子捞到了谁的胸衣，谁的脚又踹进了谁的嘴巴，总之这是一个淫乱的派对，但这只是每天都会发生的日常。

是的，他富得流油，他把靠贩毒赚来的八千万美金存储在了巴拿马银行里，从而逃过了洗钱的亏损。当然，他的富也只是一天前的事，就在凌晨，当他还沉溺在女人的温柔乡里时，DEA Agent的突击将他的豪宅洗劫一空。他年仅二十岁，一朝家财万贯，一朝身陷囹圄。

此时，他心想：看来这个狱友不好相处，嘛算了，老子也不是来交朋友的，老子得赶紧出去，搞死黑胡子那丫的。

黑胡子是他的西海岸的中盘商，艾斯想了一圈想明白那家伙把自己给卖了。

一边想着，艾斯一边开始脱衣服。妈的这衣服真的难顶，怎么这么割人啊，是要我过敏吗？

“请你把衣服穿好！”一把明朗的声音在艾斯耳边响起。

艾斯回头，看着萨博正怒目圆睁地看着自己。

艾斯笑了：“你还管我穿不穿衣服？老子习惯不穿衣服了，老子冬天也不穿。”

萨博的手下意识抚上胸前的十字架，他又重申了一次：“请你把衣服穿好。”

艾斯来劲了，直接凑到萨博面前：“怎么着？你要怎么着？这是我私人领地，我爱干嘛干嘛。”

萨博的鼻息喷到了艾斯的胸膛上，萨博闻到了一股阳光海盐的味道，这是萨博从来不曾稔熟的味道。萨博熟悉自己家乡兰开斯提郡的牧草，熟悉早上五点升起的太阳和奶牛乳头的味道，熟悉钟声在空气中涟漪开，熟悉唱诗班缓慢的吟诵，熟悉草药和啤酒、苹果派和亚麻籽油，熟悉炉火噼里啪啦的声音，熟悉女孩白色的头巾和藏在棉布裙底下丰满的胸脯。

可是艾斯的味道，那股参杂这野性和罪欲却又干净得不行的味道。这是从哪里来的味道？

萨博的嗅觉异常灵敏，与之相对的，他的听觉总是不好跟上，可是没有关系，他从小有着超乎寻常的见闻能力，他能在玻璃杯掉下桌子前的一秒接住，他能感知牲畜和马群的习性。

艾斯被萨博的气息撩得很痒，他后退了一步，看着萨博蔚蓝色的眼睛，愣了一下，而后骂骂咧咧道：“各退一步，一三五，我光膀子，二四六穿好，OK吗？”

萨博点了点头，坐回自己的床上，拿起床头的一本书开始安静的翻看起来。

艾斯环视了一下萨博的领地，一张小桌子，一个小床，一个衣柜，床边放着一本圣经，桌子上几张草稿纸，一只派克钢笔，一个金丝边眼镜，墙上贴着一张日历，和几个便签纸。看起来非常规矩。

艾斯跳到床上，开始掏自己的包裹，什么The Eagles的海报啊、看起来怪里怪气的手链和塔罗牌啊、粉红色的小泰迪熊以及自己一直随身带着的橘色牛仔帽，上面挂着一个苦脸和一个笑脸，正在艾斯哼着歌叼着棒棒糖唱的“welcome to the hotel California”的时候，萨博忽然目不转睛地盯着他看，半晌：“编号19225004？”

艾斯点点头，一头雾水地看着萨博。

萨博嘴角勾起一丝笑容：“呵，上一个004已经被他们搞死了。就死在三楼。”萨博扬了扬下巴，示意三楼的一个房间。

艾斯看过去：“那是啥房间啊，看起来好大。”

萨博：“那是教室。”

艾斯：“啥？？？监狱里还有教室吗？”

萨博：“是的。”

言简意赅，再也不说了。

艾斯还想接着问下去的时候，警铃声忽然响起，狱警敲着警棍一间房一间房的恐吓：“出来了瘪三们！吃你们妈妈的奶去吧！”夕阳从监狱忽然敞开的大门里洒进来，把狱警的影子拖得老长，一道一道铁栅栏构成的门徐徐右移，狱警的影子钻过黑色的铁影徐徐左移，萨博站起身子，乖乖地走出门去，艾斯跟上。他这才惊讶地发现——萨博的脚上帮着铁链。视线往上移，他发现萨博的手腕也有些奇怪，细细的手腕上挂着两个金色的铁铐。

艾斯心里咯噔一下：这别是个……危险分子吧。

不过艾斯很快就在心里鄙视自己起来，自己因为持有六百六十磅大麻以及一百零五磅可卡因而被捕入狱，自己这样的人被关押的地方量刑能比自己轻吗。怕是这座监狱里人人都“人间龙凤”，想到这里，艾斯可爱的小雀斑脸上露出了狡黠的微笑：“我的生意或许可以在这里展开。”

不过艾斯的笑容很快就挂不住了，因为晚饭的时候，突然发生了一起袭警事件，正好被夹在中间的艾斯在混乱中被人扭踩倒了地上，更好巧不巧的是几个彪形大汉不顾自己正踩在人家身上，依然和狱警对抗着，艾斯的手腕被强制性地踩到脱臼，连脖子都被不知名的狱警的枪杆抵住了，而这起混乱发生的时候，萨博正坐在角落专心致志地吃着他的饭。

艾斯一个人都不认识，于是大喊着：“喂！萨博！萨博！”

萨博没有抬起头，只是专心地吃自己的饭，时不时跟其他人说笑一下。

忽然，不知道谁开了一枪，子弹穿过了钨丝灯直戳在墙上。戳出了一个深深的洞。一瞬间，整个食堂黑暗了下来，所有叉子勺子和铁腕相互碰撞的声音在这一刻一起安静了下来。一个头发飞扬的狱警失声大喊：“都给我闭嘴！”

这时，其他值班的狱警也跑了过来，对着空气就放了几个冷枪，把刚才那几个闹事的壮汉都给制服了，带走了。

艾斯心里松了一口气，刚想从地上爬起来，结果身子一歪，发现自己竟然无法站稳。

“滴答，滴答”他先是听到了几声水滴的生意，他心想这里也没水龙头啊，再低头一看，洁白干净的瓷砖地板上，几滴鲜血滴在了上面，形成了完美的圆形，像儿童画里的红日。

艾斯伸手摸了摸自己的腰部，他这才忽然感觉到钻心的疼痛，手一打开，满手的血。

他妈的。艾斯心里骂道，他满脸是汗。

钟声敲响了三下，这意味着已经晚上九点了。

艾斯躺在自己的床上，床单已经被染红一大半了，他哆哆嗦嗦地骂道：“我还没吃晚饭啊……我要吃肉……我要吃肉……”

萨博看着书说：“你别哼哼了，医生已经下班了，忍着点吧。”

艾斯还嘴：“我不是疼，我是饿……我是真的……饿……”

艾斯感到光是说话就用完了自己全身的力气。

血还在源源不断地往身外流，哪怕自己已经稍微用纱布处理了一下，可是弹孔还是明显，子弹仍留在体内，像在身体里养了几千只小虫一样蛀蚀着自己的身体。他不停地倒吸着冷气，一边不停地骂娘。

萨博合上书本，叹了一口气，把灯关上：“你睡吧，睡着了会好一点。”

艾斯哼哼唧唧地闭上眼睛。很快，他的意识就离开了身体。

萨博站在水池边吸了一把脸，他看了看镜子里的自己。

湿漉漉的金发上滴着水珠，蓝色的眼睛里遍布着红血丝，嘴唇发白，自己这个样子看起来无神又痛苦。

他对着镜子自言自语地喃喃道：“总有一天，总有一天……我要搞掉你们所有人，所有人。”

忽然，艾斯惊叫了一声，萨博吓了一跳，赶紧回身。

监狱外，幽幽的月光照进每一个幸福的家庭里，可是永远照不进监狱的一角，因为监狱里没有窗。

萨博轻轻走近艾斯。

艾斯长着雀斑的脸上现在正呈现出异样的绯红，他不停地裹在被子里抽搐着，嘴里念叨着一些听不清的话语。

萨博把手搭在他的额头上：好烫……他发烧了，看来是伤口感染了。

艾斯紧紧皱着眉头，汗水已经濡湿了他的黑发，他油亮亮的、充满着生机的黑发。他黑色的眼睫毛不长，但是很直很密，在眼睛底下搭起一层薄薄的影子。他的嘴唇惨败，牙齿轻轻咬着下嘴唇，轻轻地颤抖。

萨博坐在艾斯的床边，将自己冰凉的手伸进他的脖颈里，艾斯忽然一个冷战，哼唧声更大了，这次似乎听清了一些什么，他在叫：“妈妈……妈妈……”

萨博叹了一口气，而后站起来，走向铁门。

“噗嘶！”萨博用气声唤来了一个狱警。狱警装着很自然地靠在铁门边上，将他布满手毛的粗糙的黑手伸进了门内，萨博动作很快地把一沓钱放在了他手上，狱警很快把手抽了回来，将钱偷偷放进了自己的口袋里。

“要什么？”狱警低声问。

“一品脱浓缩牛奶和三分之二倍的亚麻籽油。”萨博低声道。

狱警瞟了萨博一眼，骂骂咧咧地刚要走开，又被萨博抓住了衣角提溜了回来：“还有，鱼腥草。”

狱警：“我搞不来。”

“你搞不来，下次可就没有今晚的事那么好解决了。”萨博的眼睛里放出冷色的光。

狱警一哆嗦，压低了帽檐，走开了。

一个小时以后，萨博看到门口塞进来了所有他想要的东西。

萨博把艾斯抱在怀里，开始慢慢地喂他吃鱼腥草，这东西异常难吃，艾斯甚至毫无意识到无法自主吞咽。萨博只好自己把鱼腥草嚼了之后喂到艾斯的嘴里，艾斯的眼睛紧紧地闭着，睫毛甚至开始湿润了起来。

而后萨博扯开艾斯的衣服，他发现这个男孩竟然十分精瘦，皮肤晒得黝黑，跟自己这种成天包裹在厚重布料里的白皙皮肤豪不相似。他仔细地检查着弹口，将牛奶和着亚麻籽油轻轻敷在上面，艾斯痛得叫出了声音，可是声音却异常柔软甚至带着一种撒娇似的哭腔。

萨博忽然感到了一种久违了的被需要的感觉，他体内仿佛有一个饕餮正在张着血盆大口跟自己说到：上了他，上了他。萨博不知道为什么自己会有这样的心声，但总是他在心里厌恶地骂了自己一顿，并且以耶稣的名义起誓，自己刚才绝对只是恶魔附体，一时间被一种不可名状的感觉冲昏头脑，一定是在监狱里呆了太久，早就忘记什么是生机和活力的味道，于是当他满鼻子满眼睛都是这个牛仔男孩带着一股野性的激情和梦幻的泡影来到自己身边的时候，自己对他会有渴望，但那不是对于肉体的渴望，而是对于某种生活的渴望。

他深深地拥抱着这个发热的男孩，把他毛茸茸的脑袋放在自己平坦的胸口前。而后缓缓松开，悄悄离去，爬上自己的床，继续读着自己的书。然后一夜未眠。

第二天，艾斯被转去医务室，把子弹取出来，再次见面已经是三天后，那天距离萨博马上就要发起的越狱事件刚好一周。艾斯被送回来的时候走路还是一瘸一拐的，不过一看就是肉吃饱了的样子，摇头晃脑地进来，甚至对狱警喊：“一会儿见。”

“谢谢你啊，萨博老兄。”艾斯大大咧咧地坐回床上，然后四脚打开地仰卧着：“啊，好久不见啊，亲爱的床床！”

萨博一本正经地纠正：“你今年二十岁，我也二十岁，你是一月生，我是三月生，所以，我比你小两个月。”

艾斯：“哦哦～是嘛萨博老兄。”

萨博：“你今年二十岁，我也……啊……算了，我跟你费什么劲呢。”

艾斯：“对了，我听说你是监狱大佬啊。”

萨博不置可否。

艾斯：“教教我怎么当监狱大佬啊！我也要当！”

萨博站起身子，打算洗一下自己的毛巾，水龙头哗啦啦的流水声充斥着整个房间。

艾斯：“啊——监狱大佬真好，诶？那我是不是整个监狱最方便的人了，据说你掌控着电话权？我要跟你买一次！”

萨博：“一百一次。”

艾斯暴跳：“你搞什么鬼这么贵？！”

萨博忽然展现了一个史上最阳光灿烂的微笑：“你不是超级有钱吗，西海岸大毒枭，坐拥一百六十亩的地产，好莱坞明星都要跟你买大麻。”

艾斯：“你还提他妈的。”

萨博：“毒枭知道怎么从哥伦比亚偷飞机走私古柯碱却不知道怎么带钱进监狱？这说出去不对劲吧。”

艾斯：“我……我……”于是乖乖地掏出一百递给萨博。

萨博点点头：“我这边最早可以给你排到下周三。”

艾斯：“下，下周？？？！！！那我的事早黄了！”

萨博：“是啊，我的事估计也搞完了。”

艾斯忽然来了兴致，他像只小老虎一样蹲在萨博面前，萨博半蹲在正在搓着自己的白毛巾，优游自得的样子像一个小山羊。

“你要搞事情？”艾斯眯起自己邪邪的眼睛，紧紧盯着萨博看。

萨博回过头，瞪着他圆溜溜的蓝眼睛也一派天真地看着艾斯：“你也要搞事情？”

艾斯：“交换一下吧好舍友。我告诉你我的计划，你也跟我说说你的呗。”

“我有什么好处？”

“好处多了，包你在这里吃香的喝辣的。”

萨博点点头，想了想：“那行，那你加入吧，我的革命军。”

“革……革命军？”艾斯一下跳远了。

萨博：“你不想出去吗？”

艾斯点点头：“想。”

萨博笑：“我知道你想打电话联系谁，你的资料我现在手上都有，你想找那个特拉法尔加博士是不是？他是你的原料供应商，自己有一台移动制毒车，还有你那个同伙基德，食品公司大佬，和特拉法尔加一起制毒，现在警方还没有把他挖出来，可是我的眼线早就知道了。你想在监狱里继续开展你的生意。”

艾斯惊到说不出话。

萨博：“我可以助你一臂之力，而且我也需要你的帮助。”

萨博把头凑到艾斯边上，低声说：“我要越狱。”

二

“要加入我们，你得先经过考验。”克尔拉抱着手说道。她靠在铁栏杆组成的横隔窗栏上，锈铁在她背部的挤压下发出“吱呀”的声音，整个囚犯教室发出一股霉臭味，仿佛藏过无数具尸首。

“有情报说明天典狱长会来视察工作，那个时候你要用尽你所有的办法从他身上偷一个东西，偷什么我不管。”克尔拉看了看身边站着的几个壮汉，有熊、闪电、哈库、伊万科夫，而萨博则盘腿坐在教室正中间的桌子上，他的裤子有些短了，露出白皙的脚踝。

艾斯笑了点点头：“这还不简单？”

狱警甩着警棍出现，重重地敲开教室的大门：“不许聚众聊天！艾斯，你好好上课！”

艾斯于是只好装模作样的：“我们刚刚讲到哪里了……？”

等狱警走了之后，艾斯露出孩子般顽劣的笑脸：“讲到了纯古柯碱的融点是华氏度90-185度，掺了料的就只有100度了，好货的融点是140度往上走，听明白了吗？下次买货看准了点。”

其他革命军都笑了。

很快，第二天来了，艾斯做了一晚上的计划，就为了这一刻从典狱长的裤袋里掏点什么东西。他通过从基德和罗探监时候给他带进的一小包白粉很快就俘获了几个傻大个为自己做事，在典狱长视察的时候搞出了不小的动静，而自己趁机在混乱中掏走了典狱长裤袋里的物什。

等风波平息以后，艾斯手里已经好好的攥着了从典狱长裤袋里取下的一把钥匙，正耀武扬威地跟萨博炫耀着。他长长的指尖勾着钥匙上的金属圈，钥匙闪着金色的光，折射到萨博的脸上，萨博干净的脸上立马投下了光斑。

“怎么样？”艾斯凑近萨博：“我可以吧。”

萨博把钥匙拿来看过，什么话也不说，甚至没有夸赞，又把钥匙还回艾斯手里，心平气和地说：“接下来的任务，还回去。”

艾斯的下巴都要掉到地上了：“什么？？？？？！！！！！！”

但总之，艾斯是被萨博的越狱革命军认可了，一起被认可的还有他超高的偷盗和走货的能力，以及他超强的毒品知识储备量。

计划比想象中还要顺利的开始进行。在艾斯加入以前，革命军们已经把该打点的打点好了，把该铺设的路铺设好了，他们甚至通过下水管道的走向推测并绘制出了一张全监狱的地图，并且认为东区的天台是最靠近外界的地方，而报警器则由监狱总操作间管辖，只要有人能够借着装病的缘由进入医务室，医务室就在监狱操作间隔壁，武器已经通过哈库的眼线藏在了医务室内部，只需要挟持住操作间就可以关掉报警器，只要报警器不响，革命军就能够成功从天台逃脱。而那位挟持操作间的装病者，则可以从他们早已挖通的地道爬出去与他们汇合。

艾斯本自告奋勇地争当这个装病者，却被萨博拦下了，萨博给艾斯使了个眼色，让他必须始终紧跟着自己。

革命军中一个叫堪十郎的认领了这个工作。

一切都尽然有序地按照计划进行着。

越狱前一天晚上，艾斯搞来了一包白粉，扔到了萨博床上：“上好的可卡因，不飘一下吗？”

萨博：“你这一包估计有五克吧，人类的抗毒性按照不同的体重是1到1.5公克的古柯碱，这一包下去，明天别想干活了。”

艾斯：“我的体质不一样，我十分钟内可以吸入十公克。”

萨博：“那你就等着出狱以后住进精神病院吧。”

艾斯跳到萨博的床上，光着的脚丫子不停地蹭着萨博的脚踝，他把自己黑茸茸的脑袋靠在萨博干净笔挺的肩膀上，嘟着嘴说道：“萨博～我好想念布鲁克林哦……我想念妈妈做的苹果派，虽然我逃犯老爹罪该万死，可是我还有一个老爹，叫白胡子爱德华，他最宠我了。”

萨博深吸了一口气，合上书本，并不予回应。

艾斯整个躺倒在萨博的大腿上，萨博的大腿没有什么肉，但是却非常舒服，艾斯像一只小黑猫一样发出了一声呼噜声，然后开始继续蹭着萨博：“呐呐～萨博老兄，你家乡在哪里啊？”

出乎意料地，萨博笑了一下：“兰开斯特郡的一个小山庄。”

艾斯惊坐起来：“你是阿米什人？我第一次见到活生生的阿米什人！哎哎，快给我讲讲，听说你们从来不用电器？”

萨博：“我是门诺派的，所以一般电器还是会使用的。”

监狱外头电闪雷鸣，长风裹挟着白草在广阔的运动场上飘扬，被关在监狱外四处躲雨的灰色狼狗仰天长啸，它们这一叫，方圆六十里的家狗们也开始吠了起来，一直响应到远山的深林里，饿狼的嚎哭与暴雨的侵袭一起在大地上荡开。

监狱里的白炽灯一闪一闪的，无数只飞蛾围绕着白炽灯歇脚和排泄。有一些骨瘦如柴的狱友趴在铁门上哀嚎着，另外一些有信仰的狱友开始歌唱，还有残暴而恣睢的对着歌唱和哀嚎地嘶声臭骂，只有革命军小队，安安静静地坐在自己的牢房里，用指甲在自己的墙壁上画下最后一天的标志。

萨博就在这样的环境下，给艾斯讲着自己的家乡。艾斯听得的眼睛亮晶晶的，萨博也讲得眉飞色舞的，他告诉艾斯，自己怎么建造鸟窝、怎么在四点的凌晨爬起来去牛棚挤奶、怎么和众人一起协力帮邻居建造谷仓、水涡轮是如何运作的、阿米什人为什么不喜欢用扣子和拉链。

“我最喜欢的景象，你知道是什么吗？是我每天都能看到那些美丽的女人和男人来到我的教堂，他们把手放在胸前，诚挚地乞讨和默念着，看到他们脸上平静幸福的笑容，我觉得世间最美的景象，大概也就是这样了吧……”萨博看着天花板，脸上浮现出淡淡的笑容。他的手指轻轻扣弄着胸前的十字架。

艾斯忽然大笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈这就是你最喜欢的景象吗！你可真的很有趣！”

萨博的眉头紧紧皱了起来，他下意识地攥紧了拳头：“你说什么？”

“我说，那你是没见过真正的世面，你要是见过加利福尼亚的金山你一定不敢说刚刚的话。”艾斯笑得眼泪都出来了，不停地拍打着萨博的大腿。

萨博真的恼了，他把艾斯的手甩开，走到了牢房的另外一个角落，抱起手，他已经在强忍着了，他的腿不停地在抖动以压下自己的怒火。

艾斯却丝毫没有察觉到萨博的不悦，继续笑道：“既然如此，那你就去做你的好教士呀，吃狱饭干什么？你这个人真的好矛盾哦……哎我听他们说，说你是杀了你们村一个长老进来的，跟我说说看，他是教徒吗？不对啊，阿米什人都是教徒，那家伙怎么可能不是呢？”

萨博说时迟那时快从镜子后面抽出一把小刀直立在艾斯的眉心上，他咬牙切齿地说：“你从哪里听到的？”

两个人对立而站，金发少年持着小刀，刀尖流出光亮，那光亮似乎要溢出来，就像金发少年那要杀人的眼神一样想要戳进黑发少年的脑门里。

艾斯这回知道萨博是真的恼了，他后退了一步：“喂喂喂喂兄弟，老兄，你，我好心好意给你带白粉来，你就这么对我？”

萨博：“你这个没爹养没妈教的家伙，你妈从你出生的时候就死了，还跟我说什么想吃妈妈做的苹果派，满嘴的谎话连篇，我真是傻了才信了你。”

艾斯这回也来气了，他声音低沉：“喂喂，你嘴巴放干净一点。还有，呵呵。”艾斯抬起头，一丝甚至令人无法察觉的委屈从他骄傲的眼神里透露出来，他支着白牙，笑出了一股恶狠狠的劲：“原来你从来都不相信我。”

萨博：“没错，我绝不会相信一个靠坑蒙拐骗赚大钱的人。”

艾斯：“好啊好啊……这就是为什么你不允许我去做那个装病者，而要我时时刻刻跟在你身后。可是我告诉你，我这个人也最讨厌的就是你这种伪君子，口口声声说着爱你的教徒，却亲手杀了自己教徒的性命，这种人，就是老爹说的，该下十八层地狱的人！”

他们的争吵几乎响彻了整个监狱大楼，很快就激起了千层浪。那些平常就听风就是雨的人们敲锣打鼓地想看三号牢房打架，已经开始有人在压赌，到底是金发的男孩赢还是黑发的男孩胜。听到动静的革命军们也不动声色地观察着，心里紧紧地捏了一把汗：

明天就是越狱的计划日了，在这节骨眼上……

艾斯吵到头晕脑胀，不知道跟这个家伙应该怎么说话了，他本身就不太会遣词造句，被人这么委屈到了，就更加不知道怎么表达好了，一气之下看到萨博床上放着的白粉包，狠狠地吸了一口粉。

一口下去，他忽然感到自己漂浮在半空中，以一种神一样的视角俯视着萨博，他突然非常想笑，他觉得这一切都是那么可笑，他摇摇晃晃地走到萨博身边把头放在萨博的肩膀上，狠狠地一咬，给萨博的肩膀上留下了深深的牙印子，萨博痛地大叫：“你干什么？”

艾斯的眼睛开始渐渐飘忽起来：“你他妈你这个恶魔，你这个杀人狂，你这个阴谋家，你这个道貌岸然的伪君子。”

萨博把艾斯推开：“我只见过有人开心了嗑药，没见过吵架也嗑药的。”

艾斯顺势一把拉过萨博，把萨博一起拉倒在床上。艾斯感到天旋地转，他不停在心里骂着特拉法尔加这次做的浓度太高了、太纯了，一边似乎有些委屈地跟萨博撒娇道：“你把我气得脸都没知觉了。”

萨博的气还没有消下去：“是你嗑嗨了。”

艾斯忽然上手一把把萨博抱住，下体开始不停地蹭着萨博的腹部：“你也来一点吧，我给你留着了。”

萨博感到自己腹部的火焰忽然被撩了起来，他低声地骂了一句：“你个贱种。”

艾斯看穿了萨博的矜持，忽然抱住他金色的脑袋，把他的脸深深的压进自己肩胛骨里：“我看透你了，你就是个胆小鬼，你不敢承认自己的恶，你不敢承认自己杀过人，你总要给自己找理由，找信仰，你没药可救了。”

萨博浑身一震，他感到自己由内而外，由灵魂到外壳仿佛被什么东西击穿了，他开始不停地颤抖。艾斯感觉到了萨博的颤抖，于是把他抱得更紧了，他不停地在萨博的耳边低吟着耶稣的颂歌，夹杂着口齿不清地引诱：“来吧，来吧，跟我一起嗨起来吧，忘掉那个长老，忘掉你的村庄，忘掉你那些破鸟笼谷仓。”

萨博忽然感到自己鼻子酸胀，待自己反应过来的时候，眼泪已经止不住地从眼眶里夺目而出。

艾斯感觉到自己的肩胛骨一阵湿热，知道那家伙正在哭泣，于是他温柔地把萨博扳过身来，将白粉洒在自己脖颈，胸前的红樱上，洒在自己的肚脐间和大腿上，萨博忽然像一个想要吸奶的盲孩子一般，靠着唯有的嗅觉四处寻找着美味，就像寻找着生命中最后一丝光源一样，他一口气把剩下的白粉全吸了。

这是萨博第一次嗑药，就嗑上了百分之百纯度的古柯碱，他感到自己的四肢仿佛被肢解，自己整个灵魂像血一样融化，眼前的事物开始慢慢变形重组整合，而这一切都是那么令人愉悦的变化。

萨博感到自己正在慢慢勃起，而艾斯的脸开始渐渐浮现在自己的眼前。那个长着小雀斑的男孩顶着一张愤世嫉俗的、倔强顽固的、暴戾恣睢的脸蛋，红晕慢慢往他的脸上和眼睛里爬开，萨博克制不住地亲下那个男孩的嘴唇。

男孩嘴唇的触感令他联想到山间的溪水和溪水上跳跃的小鹿，那是属于森林、阳光和土壤的味道，他不停的摩挲着他的嘴唇，而他也激烈地回应着他的亲吻。两个人像两只小狗一样，闭着眼睛，看不见前方的道路，甚至忘记了对方的姓名，他们只感觉自己从海拔八千米的山峦上降落，气流从自己的身边划过，他们没有降落伞，没有摩擦力，只有加速度，只有失控感。他们甚至把对方的嘴唇都啃破了。

在这寂寞的监狱里，在飞蛾扑向白炽灯的监狱里，在有无数双眼睛的注视下，在没有一条床单的遮挡下，他们就像两个赤身裸体的婴儿在古罗马斗兽场上互相亲吻、啃捏、寻觅、做爱。四周全是观众，观众分特等席、一等席、二等席和站位。有人交头接耳地说到：“萨博总长又开始干自己的狱友了。”“那位姓波特卡斯的也不简单，据说刚来的时候还调戏了狱警一把。”

萨博双手颤抖地扯下自己的裤子，他已经完全不知道自己身在何处正在干什么，他只知道自己好难受又好快乐，他只是好想把自己的阴茎放进面前那个可爱的、熟透了的黑发男孩的小穴里，那个黑发男孩像荡妇一样不停地亲吻和挑逗着自己，自己的耳垂、肩胛骨和下颌骨全都沾上了男孩冰凉的唾液，可是闻起来像是百花蜜一样的甜腻。

男孩浪叫着：“萨博……萨博，给我，我要嗨，我要更嗨……”

萨博使劲地甩了甩头一个猛子搂住男孩的腰间，把男孩翻了过来，对着男孩的小穴几乎没有做任何扩张就挺了进去。艾斯吃痛地大叫了一声，但是很快声音就像春水一样化开，荡漾在空旷而听众众多的监狱里。

已经有其他牢房的黑鬼开始扯下自己的裤子听着艾斯的淫叫手淫起来了。

萨博感到自己仿佛回到了家乡的牧场里，看着成群结队的小羊羔一个跟着另外一个跳过小溪流，踩着嫩草，咩咩叫着回家。他感到自己身下的男孩就是那群小羊羔里面最不听话的一只，这只黑色的小羊咩咩地叫，不停地甩着自己的屁股祈求更为猛烈的冲撞。萨博把自己的身体趴在艾斯的背上，对着艾斯的耳鬓厮磨地喘息着：“还可以吗？我的小羊……”

艾斯已经几乎带着哭腔在娇喘，他甚至说不出一句完整的话来：“弟弟……萨博弟弟，我……我好舒服……我好想，好想，还要多一点……再多一点……”

他真的太贪心了，他的内心就像是有一个无底洞，萨博有的时候觉得艾斯永远像一个没有长大的小男孩，他想要的东西他就一定要得到手，他得到手的东西，他就一定要更多。他的金山银山，他的高纯度古柯碱，他的一众炮友和他胸部丰满的如云美女。他什么都要，他什么都不够。

萨博听到艾斯这样的呼唤，于是更加粗鲁地撞进艾斯的身体里，有血液从艾斯的小穴里流出来，混合着气味甜腻的迷液，萨博开始用手抓住艾斯的阴茎上下帮他揉搓着，艾斯的叫声断断续续地，每一个尾音都挑起欲求不满的色欲，艾斯一边痛骂着：“弟弟，你好坏啊……居然敢肏我～啊～啊啊啊～好坏啊～……嗯～”一边像小狗一样摇摆着自己的腰际渴求着更多的爱抚。萨博俯身也回应着艾斯：“你也好坏啊……你是故意的吧……故意给我带粉，故意让我生气，故意让我上你，才进来几天你就饥渴成这样了吗？”

艾斯仿佛听到了萨博说的话又仿佛没有听到，他只是放任自己的大脑沉浸在欲望的海洋里面，他不知道自己姓什名谁，只知道现在他已经爽到没有办法形容，只能用毫不遮掩的浪叫回应着身后的弟弟。

萨博忽然难过得想哭，他不知道为什么想哭，可能是情绪来到了一个最激动的高潮点，他感到自己浑身的那些平常已经被荒废了的情感统统都被调动了起来，他在这一刻他几乎爱世间的一切所有，又几乎恨世间的一切所有，他难过到想要割腕自尽又快乐地想要把身下的人感到弹尽粮绝。

艾斯感到自己的背后几滴湿热的泪水掉在了上面，他在快感冲昏头脑的当下也坚持着往自己身后看，他看到萨博正在哭泣。萨博的眼睛里装满了漫溢而出的泪水，萨博的喉咙里发出像困兽一般难堪的呼噜声，艾斯忽然好想安慰这个金发的男孩，他于是软下声音问萨博怎么了。

萨博只是不清不楚地嘟囔着：“对不起，哥哥，对不起，哥哥……真的……对不起。”男孩可怜兮兮地念叨着，可是身下的动作却依然不停，依然像猛兽一样冲撞着艾斯，誓要把艾斯撞穿一般。

艾斯只是低下头笑了一下，声音里忽然带着难能可见的成熟：“一起去吧，萨博？”

萨博点点头。

他们一起射在了牢房长满霉菌与青苔的墙上。

（三）

第二天，越狱计划开始了。

一切都进行得那么顺利，顺利得让萨博心底里甚至开始怀疑，是不是有哪些地方被自己忽略掉了。

直到革命军们爬上了东区屋顶天台，当大大的白色照明灯从各个角落一起向革命军们投射过来的时候，萨博这才反应过来，有内鬼，革命军里有内鬼。

幸而萨博、艾斯和几个革命军干部反应迅速，很快就爬回了下水道，免遭被围剿，可是其他革命军们一一被拉去了审问室，只听到彻夜的惨叫盘桓在监狱上空久久不散。

“留给我们的时间不多了。”熊非常直截了当的开口道：“堪十郎出卖了我们，其他被他们抓到的人一定会被审问出来，到时候等着我们的可就不知道是什么了。”

“必须尽快进行PLAN B计划。”克尔拉提示萨博。

萨博只是低着头沉思，他的思绪飘得很远，令谁都拉不回来。这是革命军军长的一贯状态，平常一看到军长这样就没有人会来打扰，可是这次情况不一样，越狱事件失败，自己这个团伙马上就要被一锅端，自己到时候甚至身处何方都不一定，可能会被那几个狗仗人势的狱警折磨到生不如死。

萨博反复思考一番，抬起眼帘，认认真真，一字一句地对革命军下属们说道：

“出卖我们的不是堪十郎。”

众人纷纷感到不可思议。

“是艾斯。”萨博轻声说道。

这一次革命军的组会，艾斯并没有参加，他被萨博绑缚在了床上动弹不得，一直等到了晌午，得去吃饭了，萨博才回来。

萨博一回来，艾斯就撒娇般地大喊：“萨～博！你给我解开好不好！”

萨博一声不吭地坐下，并没有对艾斯的话做出任何回应。

艾斯感到今天的萨博似乎有一些不对劲，于是一直逗弄萨博：“喂喂，萨博，你看，我的手指会说话，它在说：‘你今天怎么回事啊，为什么皱着个眉头？’你看，是不是很有意思？”

萨博轻轻对艾斯说：“该吃饭了。”

就像这个吃饭的指令是萨博下的一样，随着狱警的一声招呼，牢门带着机械的声音缓缓打开，众狱友们排成一排，一个挨着一个走出去，穿过阳光遍野的运动场，来到食堂。艾斯走在戴着脚镣的萨博前面，听到有人对自己指指点点：“这就是那个波特卡斯小骚货。”“啊……我也想尝尝他的味道呢。”

艾斯一乐，感到有意思：“想尝我的味道？萨博老弟，你听到了吗，有人要跟你抢食诶。”艾斯这么一喊，其他人都怕了，都知道萨博是革命军军长，革命军掌控着监狱的命脉，跟多少狱警都有着交易。可是也有从狱警那里得到了风声的人高喝一声：“萨博个黄毛小子有什么可怕的，马上就要完蛋了！知道越狱未遂是什么后果吗？”

艾斯心里一凉：妈的，还是捅出来了。

艾斯嘴硬道：“谁他妈越狱了，你做梦呢吧！”说完就像上手跟那个挑衅自己的、浑身刺青的壮汉开打。

萨博忽然制止住了艾斯，一脚跨到那位壮汉面前，挑起眉毛跟壮汉说道：“是，我越狱未遂，可是你当初贿赂法官给你减刑的证据就在我手里，分分钟给你送上断头台。”

壮汉心里狠狠地骂了一句，抛下：“大人不记小人过” 就匆匆走开了。

艾斯一蹦一跳地在萨博身边走着：“我艹牛逼啊萨博，你真的可以。不过我的拳头也是吃软不吃硬的，我告诉你，不用你出手，我分分钟把那家伙揍得满地找牙。”

萨博冷冷地抛下一句话：“你管好你自己先吧。”

艾斯一头雾水：“我管好什么？我为什么？你说这话什么意思。”

萨博一个止步，回头正好撞上了艾斯的脑门，把艾斯撞得生疼，捂着头嗷嗷大家。萨博凑近艾斯的脸颊。

他伸出自己尖细削长的手指，点了点艾斯的胸脯：“管好你的嘴巴，别再坏了我的事了，求求你。”

艾斯感受到了萨博身上从内而外散发出来的魔鬼气息，那是一种什么感觉，那就像是一种绝对权威背对着阳光，向你发号施令。

艾斯忽然感到一股浓重的委屈从心里最深处升腾起来，他克制不住地开始颤抖，他死死咬住自己的嘴唇：“果然还是这样……你觉得我是那个内鬼是嘛？你为什么不觉得是堪十郎呢？”

“堪十郎从我入狱的时候就开始跟我做生意了，我没有理由怀疑他，我们革命军里辈分最晚的就是你。”萨博云淡风轻地说着：“我的计划其他人都是只知其一不知其二，我从来未对任何人和盘托出过，除了你。怎么就这么巧，你一加入我们的行动就失败了呢？你要不要跟我解释一下。”萨博步步紧逼。

艾斯忽然什么话都不想说了，他只是抬起头，看了看头顶的太阳，而后笑出了最冷的声音：“哪怕我们做过……”

萨博没有回应这句话，头也不回地走向饭堂。

从那之后，整一个饭间，萨博和艾斯没有说过一句话。

艾斯坐在牢房里，他百无聊赖地抓起一个弹球往墙上扔，球弹到墙上再反弹到床栏上，最后掉在地上，又反弹回了自己的手里，就这么不停地循环往复。艾斯的眼睛空洞无物，瞳孔慢慢放大，他想起远方，白胡子的壁炉里升起的火苗，每到圣诞节，自己和马尔科都会捧着一堆从柴铺里运来的柴火，放在壁炉里点燃，然后和白胡子老爹围在炉火旁讲笑话，那是自己童年时候最美好的记忆。

他想起那个时候马尔科已经开始挣了一点小钱，他会把钱放在自己这里，然后拍着自己的肩膀说：“艾斯，你要做一个诚实的人，那么做诚实的人的第一步就是……？”艾斯自己会垂头丧气地说：“用你的钱帮你去跑腿！”马尔科满意地笑着说：“没错～不过不是给我买酒，是给老爹买酒。”“你就总是这样把老爹安排给你的任务推卸给我，美其名曰说什么锻炼我的品质！”艾斯大声嚷着。马尔科挠挠头：“被你看穿啦。”

这个时候，艾斯总是会大声喊道：“我才不是大骗子呢！我永远都不会做欺骗别人的事！”

马尔科会非常心满意足地点点头，拍拍艾斯的屁股说：“那好呗，那你去买酒去吧。”

“喂喂喂！”每次都会在打闹中结束，可是那样的时光也是不可多得的美好。

坐在牢房里的艾斯把头埋进膝盖里，影子被拉得老长，弹球弹到了地上却没有人把球捡起来，只好自己没多大意思地又在地上多弹了两下，最后滚到了床底下，宣告弹球一生的灭亡。

“三号牢房开门！”突然，狱警的一声高呼，三号牢门应声而开。

艾斯不知道发生了什么事情，手无足措地站起来，走出牢房，他往下一看，看到一个小时前被带走的萨博拷着手铐脚镣地被一众高大的狱警推搡着走进来。

艾斯目眦尽裂，因为他看到，萨博浑身上下，几乎已经没有一处完整的地方了。

他原本一直以来穿得完好的衣服，现在领口大敞，脖颈处有几处发紫的淤青，看起来像是被人用手使劲地捏过。他的衣服上还沾着没有完全干透的血迹，嘴角和脸颊上都有几处擦伤，皮肉翻开。他金色的头发从来没有如此暗淡过，上面甚至好像还沾着油污和猪饲料。他步履蹒跚的往前走，似乎每走一步，身体都像撕裂一般的疼痛，他的脚踝已经没有办法弯曲，他几乎是被人抬着走进来的。他平日里工整熨好的裤脚如今破烂不堪。他看起来浑身都在抽搐。

艾斯气愤地拍着栏杆：“你们把萨博怎么了？！！！”

狱警没有回应艾斯，可是萨博却忽然转头，狠狠地瞪了艾斯一眼。艾斯被这样的眼神吓退了，一万个为什么在脑子里盘旋开来。

狱警把萨博拎到了监狱的正中央，拿着一个话筒开始对所有人喊话：“这就是企图越狱的后果，大家都看到了吗，还有不长眼的想跑，我把他皮扒下来，正好这两天阳光不错，晾成人皮干盖身上，冬天就不要跟我喊没被子盖了啊！”

艾斯紧紧抓着栏杆，看着底下被人拖拽着的萨博：到底怎么回事啊萨博！

狱警又开始对萨博说话了：“喂，臭小子，你确定没有别人了吗？我怕你眼神不好，专门给你带回来挑几个眼熟的。”

萨博白了狱警一眼：“我都说了，没别人了。”

狱警大笑道：“那个三号房的，你的舍友……或者说，炮友，难道没有参与你们的行动吗？”

看热闹的狱友们开始疯狂大笑。

萨博恶狠狠地往地上吐了一口唾沫：“那家伙，别跟我提那家伙，那家伙就是内鬼！”

狱警和一众狱友笑得更开心了：“哇哈哈哈哈你们革命军不行啊，骚货都能卖了你们？”

典狱长这个时候忽然伸手制止了狱警的大笑，他把手交叉放在胸前，对萨博一字一句地说道：

“既然他是内鬼的话，那么你一定恨死他了吧。”

而后典狱长丢了一把手枪，手枪划过光滑的地面，正好来到萨博的脚边。

“用这把手枪亲手结果了你的好舍友吧。”

艾斯感到后背冒出一股冷汗。

“喂！把三号房那个小崽子带过来！”楼下的狱警对着楼上的狱警喊道。

“是！”

三分钟后，艾斯也被人拖拽着来到了监狱中央。

所有人都屏息静气地看着这两个前天还在做爱的人，如今相对而立。

萨博体力不支地跪在地上，脸上却写着坚定的仇恨，他死死抓紧手枪的把手，然后自己撑着身体，又站起来。

一把手枪横在两个人中间，拿枪的男孩手指漂亮而修长，指甲被修建得完好干净，被指着的男孩脸颊上的雀斑洋溢着青春的生命气息。

典狱长抱着手，他的手指在胳膊肘上敲击着，他在等待，等待这一出好戏的上演。

整个监狱大牢里没有一个人发出声音，他们甚至能听到隔着三米宽的水泥砖瓦外面的群鸟飞过。

艾斯看着萨博，他的脸上忽然浮现出孩童一般的纯真，他无畏无惧地笑道：“从来都没有相信过我吗？”

萨博几乎是抢答：“没有。”

艾斯的眼里涌出一团火，他用他黑色的眼睛直勾勾盯着萨博，那双眼睛里，落进星星点点的光斑，萨博忽然感到窒息，那种久违了的阳光曝晒下、海盐蒸发升腾起来的味道。

萨博身形忽然有些发抖，他一步冲到艾斯身边，把枪抵在艾斯的太阳穴上。他拉开了保险栓，“啪嗒”一声，金属相扣的声音在监狱里荡漾开来。

他的手指紧紧扣着板机。

艾斯也猛地一下把萨博金色的脑袋拉到了自己的肩膀旁边，就像引诱他肏自己一样，用阳光海盐一般的声音都他耳语：“可真是我‘亲爱的’好弟弟。”

艾斯的手指细长而骨节分明，他死死用自己的手扣住萨博的脑袋，就像公牛互相顶着自己强壮的犄角一样，他把手死死扣进萨博金色的头发里，萨博的头发异常柔软而又滑顺，就像金色的玉露琼浆一样从艾斯的手指节里流出来。

萨博紧紧闭上眼睛，不堪重负地扣下了班机。

“啪”的一声，是板机扣下的声音。

这小小的一声，一下子又在监狱像琼脂一般凝固的空气中产生涟漪。

弹匣里，并没有装子弹。

他在赌，而他赌赢了。

典狱长的脸上闪过一丝笑容，他由衷欣慰地鼓起了掌：“好了好了，闹剧结束了，把编号19227899带走吧。那个波特卡斯没有嫌疑了。”

艾斯眼见着萨博垂下的头，开始剧烈地喘息着。

他胸前的汗已经打湿了整一件衣服。他看起来仿佛一瞬间憔悴了很多。

萨博又被人带走了。

在这此后一周的夜晚里，艾斯每天都在三号牢房里踱步不休。

（四）

萨博再次被送回来的时候是在一周后。

当他瞪大眼睛茫然地看着满墙壁被艾斯写满了咒骂自己的话语的时候，艾斯正浑身赤裸地躺在床上，目不转睛地盯着天花板，而后慢慢从嗓子里吐出一声：“嗨……”

萨博没有跟艾斯说话，只是慢吞吞把自己的床铺收拾好，强迫症似地重新叠好自己的衣服和裤子，然后走到水池边刷牙。

艾斯发现萨博又进入不闻不问不关注世事的状态了，于是翻身坐起来，死死瞪着萨博看，誓要把萨博的后背瞪出一个窟窿一般。

萨博知道背后的艾斯正在瞪着自己。依然我行我素的刷牙漱口。水声从水龙头里源源不断地流出来，击打在陶瓷壁的池面上，发出清脆但是却枯燥的声音。

艾斯：“喂……”

萨博扭头看着艾斯。

艾斯：“我还以为你永远不会回来了呢。”

萨博不说话，洗了一把脸，扑倒在床铺上，拿起一本书，开始翻看。

艾斯：“喂！你说句话好不好！这几天来我很担心你啊！”

萨博忽然从书本里探出他毛茸茸的金色的脑袋，瞪着圆圆的眼睛，天真又残酷地望着艾斯：“你为什么要担心我？”

艾斯哈哈笑了一下，掩饰尴尬：“因为，因为……”

萨博脑袋一歪：

“说起来你是谁啊？新来的吗？”

萨博的脸颊上，刚刚清洗的水珠还未被完全擦干，晶莹剔透的水珠就顺着他的脸颊流了下来，滴在道林纸的页面上，晕开了一层黑墨。

“你在，说什么啊，萨博……”

艾斯用一包白粉买下了关于萨博被带走之后的情报，他们说萨博被每日夜关在电击房里，被高压电击惩罚。这里是无期徒刑和死刑囚犯关押的地方，没有人会对这群囚犯报以同情和怜悯，甚至在这里法律都不堪驻足。

所以会变成现在这样吗，什么事情都不记得了。

艾斯咬紧牙关。

他很难过，非常难过，难过到难以呼吸。

现在的萨博，就像是失去了一切一样地安安静静地坐在床上。该吃饭的时候吃饭，该睡觉的时候睡觉，再也不鼓捣他的小刻刀，也不再动用自己的关系和钱财去收买人心，他只是与世无争的坐着、睡着，吃着每天都会给他送来的药，他失去了一切，野心、激情、算法与爱。

“你记得兰开斯特郡的小奶牛吗？那个你说它总是会认错妈妈的奶牛。”艾斯每天只好不停地挑起话题，跟萨博说话。萨博时而会回应他，时而不会。每当艾斯找由头要跟自己吵架的时候，他总是报以客气冷静的笑容注视着他。艾斯感到非常、非常的无力。

“哎哎，要不你跟我讲讲协力建谷仓的事情吧，一定非常有趣，我想听～”艾斯靠在萨博身上，萨博非常惊异的看着艾斯，脸上写满了：为什么你要靠着我的表情。

“那，那圣经，我要听圣经的故事，我要听亚伯拉罕的故事！”艾斯不管萨博对自己多冷淡，他都还是要缠着萨博。萨博只好把书合上，对艾斯说：“亚伯拉罕？我想跟你讲讲索多玛好了。因为你看起来像生活在那里的人似的。”

终于，艾斯感到自己的努力终于有所收获了：“喂，真的吗，那我是应该被一把火烧掉吗？”

萨博不置可否。

艾斯想了想，嘟起嘴巴：“也挺好的，我本身就诞生于火焰，死于火焰也没什么可以惋惜的。”

萨博刚想多问，忽然听到楼下一阵吵闹，两个人赶紧从散发着男孩体香的被窝里爬出来，打开灯，就这昏黄灯光线往下面看。

艾斯心里咯噔一下。

伴随着几声犬吠，一个块头三米高的壮汉披着一件造型夸张的黑色皮革外套，大摇大摆地走进来，他踏过的每一步连老鼠都不敢驻足，赶忙四处乱窜。这时，整个监狱里的囚犯们都趴在铁栅门上，翘着脑袋往外面看，想知道是来了个什么人。

跟着那个男人一起进来的还有典狱长。典狱长对着三号牢房大喊道：“编号19225004，出来！”

三号牢门应声而开，艾斯一步一步地走出来，萨博在后面探着脑袋问：“你要去哪里？”

艾斯没有回头，跟萨博说：“我去会个老朋友。去去就来。”

艾斯一步一步地走下楼。众狱友都趴着看他，他环顾了四周，突然发现自己这样的视角非常有趣，以前只是被关在里面往外面看，现在却是被关在外面往里面看。可能被关在牢房里有的时候是最安全的吧，艾斯不知道为什么，心里忽然产生了这样的想法。

“波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”那个披着黑色皮革外套的壮汉蹲下身子，他又粗又黑的手毛长满了整个胳膊，他一把把艾斯拽过来，艾斯经不住趔趄了一下。

艾斯抬起头，看着黑胡子的眼睛，慢慢道：“黑胡子，你不是应该呆在加州啃着屌吗？”

黑胡子放声大笑道：“看来你是在这里被肏爽了，都不想出去了？”

艾斯心里一慌，回头看着典狱长：“他什么意思？”

典狱长咳嗽了一声，表示并没有听到刚刚这两人的问候：“上面下达的指示，把你放了。”

“怎么了，亏我费尽心思辗转了那么多关系，把我爸的关系都搭上了，你不领情？”黑胡子嘿嘿笑着，对艾斯耳语道。

艾斯皱起眉头：“说吧，你要我干什么。”

黑胡子：“白胡子翘辫子了，你知道吗？”

艾斯登时就愣在了原地，喉咙里发不出一丝声音。他感到浑身上下忽然有一股沸腾的血气涌了上来，紧接着，他感到自己从喉腔到鼻腔连着的所有神经都一起悲鸣，叫嚣着放我出去，叫嚣着我要爆炸。

艾斯呆呆地又问了一遍：“你说什么？”

黑胡子：“白胡子死了。”黑胡子不会给艾斯一点反应时间，他没有那个人性，于是他继续快速地跟艾斯说：“你只需要帮我找到他生前把他五十亿藏在哪里了即可，怎么样，帮我做事，还你自由。”

事后，萨博回忆起这一段的时候，他说自己并不知道当时的艾斯有没有听进去黑胡子讲的一句话，总之，他是先听到一声凄厉的嘶吼之后冲出了牢房，被狱警用棍棒打了回去，硬生生关掉了闸门，他在棍棒中看到艾斯跪在地上，使劲地用头撞着冰凉坚硬的地板。等自己再回过神来的时候，艾斯的脑门已经红肿一片了。

几个狱警一起冲到艾斯身边把发狂的艾斯扣住，整个监狱大牢里回荡着艾斯喘息的声音，他的声线介于少年与男人之间，带着好听的嘶哑和明朗，如今却痛楚地、上气不接下气地喘息，喘得牢房里的男人们下体都开始发烫起来。

萨博只好把着牢门对底下喊：“喂！喂！——你振作一点啊！”

黑胡子看到艾斯如此，更加剧烈地笑了起来：“具体事宜，等你出去再跟你谈吧，嘛反正我知道你是不会拒绝的，有谁会拒绝自由呢？”一边说着，黑胡子一边朝大门走去，他的影子拖得很长，一直延伸到监狱大门，两只被拴起来的狼狗甚至刚一感受到他的阴影降临，就偃旗息鼓地蹲在一边，乖乖地舔起了爪子。

“说真的，那个老家伙，早就该死了。”经过艾斯身边的时候，黑胡子忽然幽幽地来了这么一句。

艾斯一回头，黑胡子已经走远了，艾斯声音颤抖地问：“是你把他整死了？”

黑胡子只是对着艾斯扬了扬手，他太掉以轻心了，他以为艾斯已经彻底沦为丧家犬，只配给自己舔脚。他对着艾斯比了一个y的手势，艾斯立马知道他什么意思了。他太了解黑胡子了，这个人不折手段，从未被审判。

艾斯几乎想都没想抢过一旁压着自己的狱警的手枪，对着黑胡子的后脑勺就是一枪。

子弹缓缓地划过半空，带着疲惫的气流一举冲进黑胡子的脑壳里，穿过他的头发、头皮、颅骨、顺着他的血管、一直找到枕叶、颞叶、前额叶，最后从他的眼眶里爆出来，脑浆四射，眼球被炸成两半，滚落在地上，血水像喷泉一样往天空喷去，再降落，雨点一般击打在洁白干净的瓷砖地面上。

“砰”地一声，黑胡子应声而倒。

他腥臭的血液和脑浆悉数溅在艾斯刚刚洗过的干净狱服上。

艾斯什么都没有想，大脑一片空白，要说有想些什么的话，那也只是：萨博说的有道理，我该好好穿衣服，否则，溅到我身上，我得洗多久啊。

三号牢房编号19225004的犯人枪杀了联邦参议院的儿子。这件事情很快传遍了全州。

三天后，康城联邦法院判决波特卡斯·D·艾斯死刑。

行刑地点，按照法官的说法，“非常人性”的可以由艾斯本人选择，他选择了在监狱内的运动大草坪上施行。

在此之前，艾斯需要被隔离关押，直到走上法场。

在他告别萨博前的那个晚上，给萨博讲了一个关于自己母亲的故事。

他说自己生于萨满教的火神仪式。那个仪式，需要祭奠巫女的身子给火神[ 白萨满以牲畜祭祀，黑萨满通常会以活人祭祀。尊重各族宗教信仰。]，而自己的母亲则被选为祭品。黑萨满的人们选择在黄昏的秋夜，选择山岗与神树，火祭从星斗满天时开始上供，族众们边叩拜边来到神树前，所有神鼓、幌铃、抬鼓、洽拉器等响器都响了起来，他们开始报祭、排神、牵上活鹿、活僧和献祭的女人，放血装入神坛并配水撒地，撒遍神树周围与分支部落的所有驻地。然后他们开始欢呼跳跃，点上各种油灯，兽头灯、蛙灯、鹰灯，族火点燃火把，总祀萨满诵念唤火神词。他们欢呼雀跃、围着篝火跳舞、骑马徒步、三五成群地闯过火阵。

一个女人死了，可是他们站在女人的尸首上舞蹈歌唱。

“那里的人们从不哀悼，因为火是圣洁的，死于火，是最好的归宿。”艾斯低着头，他黑色的睫毛在灯影下扇动着，投在脸上一片淡淡的影子，每一根都细腻脆弱。

萨博只是听着，非常安静地听着。

艾斯抬起头，看着萨博，金发少年的脸颊仍是他熟悉的模样，可是眼睛里写的东西，却不一样了，已经不一样了。

艾斯鼻翼翕动了一下，他咬紧嘴唇，从牙关里发出一声呻吟：“你到底，想起来了没有啊……”

萨博摇了摇头：“我应该，曾经，跟你关系很好吧。”他这么说道。

艾斯把自己的手臂搭在萨博的身上，重重的的鼻息喷洒在萨博工整的衣衫上，他带着孩子一般的哭腔，小声地责怪着：“为什么啊……为什么偏偏是这个时候……你要把我忘了呢？……”

萨博仍旧摇了摇头。

艾斯心里忽然涌起一股怒火，他猛地把萨博按倒在床上，萨博惊异地瞪大眼睛看着艾斯。艾斯则用自己的温暖的手膀把萨博的眼睛遮起来。

“不要看我……”他说。

可是萨博分明感受到这句话里的悲伤，也感受到自己身上掉下的泪滴。

艾斯捂着萨博的眼睛，对他说：不要看我，然后泪流不止。

此时，已经入夜，如果萨博现在能抬起手看自己的表的话，那么已经凌晨三点了。监狱里大多数人已经睡去，睡眠的气息和久久不停的鼾声闯进这间小小的牢房。

萨博忽然摊开手，对艾斯说：“原来我和你，以前是这种关系啊。”

艾斯听到这句话之后仿佛一股复仇的怒火涌上心头，他扯开萨博的衣服，开始像一只野兽一样撕咬着萨博的脖颈，可是说他一点都不温柔，也一点都不含糊，每一嘴都咬在萨博最疼的位置，萨博甚至痛到叫出了声音，可是他又不能把其他人吵醒，于是他只好自己捂住自己的嘴巴。这一下，萨博的眼睛和嘴巴都给堵住了，他完全陷入感官丧失的黑暗世界里，只感受到了疼痛和血腥的气息。那是艾斯的气息。

艾斯拔出自己男孩一般的阴茎，冒冒失失地寻到了萨博的穴口就挺身而入，跟上次萨博肏射自己的时候一样，没有做任何扩张和润滑，只是单纯的抽插。萨博痛到咬住自己手指，他的手指从来都被艾斯夸奖过好看，此时却扭曲地被填塞进口腔里，血从手指尖慢慢流下来，艾斯看到萨博手上的血，仿佛一个渴血已久的吸血鬼一般，囫囵就把血给喝了下去，把自己还带着血腥味的嘴巴送到萨博的嘴边，在他耳畔对他轻声细语：“吻我。”

萨博像被下了蛊一般应声吻了上去，然后彻底沉沦其中。他从不魅惑，可是脸上的红晕和紧缩的眉头已经说明他现在马上就要达到高潮。艾斯一边胡乱亲吻着萨博，一边用手挑逗萨博的红樱，非常意外的是，萨博的红樱异常的敏感，每当艾斯捏住他的红樱不停地揉搓的时候，他都会轻轻用鼻子哼出声来，艾斯不知道用什么来形容此时的萨博，只感觉他像是一只刚刚破壳的小黄鸟，在用还没有完全长出茸毛的肚皮蹭着艾斯的手背，祈求更多的爱抚。

萨博完全沉迷了，他不停地翕动着嘴唇发出断断续续的字符，却连不起一串完整的话。他金色的头发掉落在金色的眼睫毛上，他的眼睫毛翘翘的，眼神呈现一股迷离涣散的状态，他仿佛看到了很远很远的未来，那目光穿过了艾斯的头顶，到达四处充满着朝圣者的歌声的天堂。他仿佛看到了上帝，以及围绕在上帝两旁的天使。他叫到：“真主…”

艾斯听到他的叫唤，心里更加急躁了起来，他把自己黑绒绒的脑袋埋在萨博洁白无暇的胸前，像一只饿坏了的小狗一样不停地蹭着他，一边撒娇一般地对萨博说：“你到底想起我了吗，你想起来了吗？”可是得到的，只是沉默的答案。

艾斯被这个沉默整得晕头晕脑的失望，他只好付诸于行动上更用力的惩罚，他一只手把萨博的脖子狠狠掐住，另一只手把他的两个手腕交叠缚住拷在床栏上，不停地在他的体内冲撞着，他大声地，带着哭腔的，质问萨博：“你为什么要忘了我啊，为什么要忘了我啊……为什么偏偏在这个时候，你要把我忘了啊……你要是忘了我的话，你要是忘了我的话……”

艾斯哭了，他突然一下崩溃了，他像个初生的婴儿一样嚎啕大哭，他不顾现在已经凌晨三点，不顾自己身仍在监狱里，不顾自己明天就要干干净净上法场，现下的他就像一个趴在母亲身上的小宝宝一样哇哇大哭。萨博听到艾斯的哭声回过神来，不顾自己的穴口还紧紧地夹着艾斯的阴茎，把自己骨节分明的手搭在艾斯的头发上，像哄一个小孩一样不住地哄着他：“没事了，没事了哦……”

艾斯听到萨博在哄着自己，忽然心里涌起一股母爱般的温暖，他尝试把萨博与自己印象中的母亲结合在一起，竟意外的发现他们两个人带给他同样的味道，一个是阿米什人一个是萨满人，他们都有着原始丛林里尚未进化完全却纯粹神圣的气味，这种气味令他联想到母亲的胎腹，他在那样的奶味港湾里呆了好几个月，来这世间走一遭却已经二十年，可是萨博的一次拍打把他重新打回胎腹。他像寻找着奶源的小狗寻找着萨博的乳头，像吮吸母乳一样吮吸着，萨博也异常兴奋地想要哺乳面前的孩子。

艾斯的阴茎在萨博的身体里横冲直撞着，萨博怎么也没想到这个小狼狗会那么狠那么用力，顶得自己那么舒服。

“啊～啊～……”萨博抑制不住地叫出了声音。此时，他忽然感觉自己的胸前湿润了起来。泪水从艾斯的眼睛里流出来，艾斯突然把脸抬起来，看着萨博说：“想起我了吗？”

萨博看着满脸泪水的艾斯，眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头。

艾斯几乎脱力地砸在他的身上，轻轻地喘气，什么也没说。

两个人互相拥抱着，却仿佛隔着千里远。

应艾斯的要求，行刑的时候，全体囚犯都需要来到运动草地观看。大家并不知道原因，只是跟着一起走。

等来到了运动草地的时候，大家都傻眼了，这并不是一般的枪刑，而是非常原始的火刑。

艾斯被浑身绑缚在火刑柱上面，脚下堆着一堆柴火，柴火被搁置在一圈隔离带里。每一根柴都仿佛精挑细选过最易燃的材质，最合适的粗细大小。

艾斯被架在火刑柱上环视着一个跟着一个垂头丧气走出来的狱友们，大声地喊道：

“喂！——萨博！——”

人群里一个金发男孩忽然驻足，回头看向被绑缚住的黑发男孩。

“你要活下去！你要活得比谁都自由！”

艾斯的声音传遍了整个刑场的草地。

萨博只是一直目不转睛地看着艾斯，什么话都没有回应。

“你要活得比谁都自由。”艾斯又说了一遍。

这个时候，天空上忽然驶过一家直升飞机，它像飞鸟一样从云层中钻出来。

坐在里面的一个浑身纹身的男子正在驾驶着飞机，另外一个红发鸡冠头男子抱着一袋的结晶体的冰毒往低下倒。

运动场上的狱友中第一个感觉天上开始下冰毒雨的，是一个个子不高年纪不大的少年犯，他抬起头，望向蔚蓝色的天空，忽然大喊了一声：“是冰毒！！下冰毒雨了！！！！”

人们这才全部抬头望天。

他们被眼前的景象完全震撼了。

几百磅的结晶体冰毒从天上慢慢飘落，像下起了暴雨一般，伴着诡异萎靡的香气，带着恶魔的旨意，徐徐降落，落到人们的脸上、肩上、脖颈里、衣袖里，落到地上，落到柴火堆上。

“这是艺术品啊，特拉法尔加。”鸡冠头男人对旁边浑身纹身的男人说，纹身男笑了一下。

人们开始张开嘴巴接着，不停的咂摸着。很快，每个人都飘了，都嗑嗨了，他们开始感觉世界在自己面前扭曲变形变色，他们已经不是活在这个世界上的人，而是酒神。他们开始狂舞，开始脱衣，开始作乐，开始接吻，开始匍匐在地上做爱和自慰。

他们完全忘记了自己身处何方，是为何故。

他们一下与刚才垂肉丧气走出来，只为了看一个人死亡的自己再也不一样了，他们快乐到仿佛活在极乐世界。

行刑队忽然感到恐惧，他们勒令立马赶紧把艾斯脚下的柴火点燃。“轰”地一声，火焰完全燃烧了起来，艾斯的身影被埋没在一片火海之中。萨博远远处似乎能够依稀辨认出，艾斯正站在火里大笑着。

是的，他在大笑。

萨博忽然想到那天晚上，艾斯对自己说：“那里的人们从来不哀悼。”

他生于火，死于火，他永远不会哀悼。他会大笑。

他会笑这火的世界以外的所有事物，他们在火面前都是如此肮脏不堪、卑劣丑陋。在火中，疯狂与纵欲是绝对的圣洁，而禁锢与闭塞是永远的虚伪。

你要出去，艾斯说，你要出去萨博，不论如何。你要活得比谁，都自由。

萨博忽然睁大眼睛。

他想起来了。

他看着在火焰中燃烧着、大笑着的艾斯，他忽然全部都想起来了。他想起来那个刚进监狱就耀武扬威的少年，他想起那个不停诋毁自己罪恶的少年，他想起他们各自曾经的痛苦与荣光，他想起他们都是有罪之人却依然在监狱里相爱。

他冲到艾斯身边大声叫着艾斯的名字，叫着他哥哥。

他看到艾斯在火光里的笑容。

他终于认出了他，可是他已经无法救他。

后记

一年后，在萨博的精心筹备下，他成功让自己获得了保外就医的资格，趁机越狱。

萨博喜欢读书，什么书都愿意去读。

他也喜欢写日记，以下摘自萨博的日记：

我们都是恶魔的孩子，我们踏着芳华的影子，偕爱与友情莅临，让所有人蒙羞，然后被命运摧折，生是我的厌恶，而死是我的热爱。

在世人眼里，他花天酒地、他放浪形骸、他十恶不赦、他万劫不复。他活该去死，他是阿基里斯的后辈，和那位惨死的英雄一样，他该为自己的冲动买单。

可是在我眼里，他贵为赤子，他的赤诚与纯洁是神的礼物，哪怕是在他生命的最后日子里，上天仍然待他不薄。

而我呢，我是黑暗中的蜉蝣，我是负轭而行的旅人，我垂垂老矣，我太多心有余而力不足。我愧为他的朋友、爱人和弟弟。

我不配为他扫墓，不配送他鲜花，不配为他斟酒，也不配在他走过的大地上洒下一星半点的眼泪。

（完）

注：

1，阿米什人：居于美加的一群基督教新教再洗礼派信徒，阿米什是德裔瑞士移民后裔组成的传统、严密的宗教组织，过着与世隔绝的生活。他们不从军，不接受社会福利，或任何形式的政府帮助，许多人也不购买保险。过着简朴的、远离工业文明的生活。其中“协力建造谷仓”是一大特色。萨博所说的门诺派教徒的生活习惯要更加温和一些，他们会使用电器，并非完全拒绝现代文明。

2，萨满教：萨满巫师，曾被认为有控制天气、预言、解梦、占星以及旅行到天堂或者地狱的能力。多存在于伏尔加河流域、西西伯利亚和蒙古等地区，中国鄂伦春族也信奉萨满。文中所提的火祭是萨满教最出名的一祭祀仪式，他们信奉火神，认为火祭能够净化生命。但是白萨满只用牲畜祭祀，有传闻黑萨满（大概相当于萨满巫师里的黑巫师）会以活人祭祀。其中，作者并未查出黑萨满以女人祭祀的相关资料。

3，索多玛：《圣经·旧约》18:29-21中索多玛是一个耽溺男色而淫乱、不忌讳同性性行为的性开放城市。在英文中，由“Sodom”一字所生出的词汇“Sodomy”则指男性之间的肛交，直译通常则为“鸡奸”，是带有刑事和贬义的词语。耶和华将硫磺与火从天上降与索多玛屠城。亚伯拉罕的兄弟罗德曾落脚于此，故而当艾斯要求萨博讲述亚伯拉罕的故事的时候，萨博会提到索多玛，艾斯会继续就着他的话题说到关于火刑与死亡的话题。


End file.
